


Until Someone Gets Hurt - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23746">Until Someone Gets Hurt</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Someone Gets Hurt - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2007 undermistletoe. Prompt: Exhibitionism or Blindfold. Combined with harlequin_sv prize prompt from allzugern - Clark spanks Lex. Sorry, allzugern, it's probably not what you expected, but that happens sometimes with my stories, the p0rn goes on vacation in another hemisphere. Many thanks to the infinitely patient jakrar or a last-minute beta. Any remaining mistakes are one hundred percent mine because I rushed her, again.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Until Someone Gets Hurt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23746)**


End file.
